Ocho treinta
by Arhatdy-Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke nunca había visto alguien tan puntual, eran las ocho treinta de la noche y como todos los días, la misma chica entraba a la cafetería y se sentaba en el mismo lugar. Y sin embargo, él nunca se esperó que aquella simpleza pusiera su mundo al revés. Porque a final de cuentas, Sasuke Uchiha y el amor no van de la mano, o eso pensaba él... SasuHina. One-Shot.


Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, son creación de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías.

—Hablan— "Piensan" "_Mensaje de Texto_" **XxXxX** Cambio de escena.

**.**

**.**

**Ocho treinta.**

_Por Arhatdy Uchiha._

.

.

Las luces brillaban con cierta intensidad en los escaparates de las tiendas. El cielo nocturno comenzaba a oscurecer y el sol se retiraba de su reinado una vez más, titilantes las estrellas comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia una vez más mientras los rastros de luz en diferentes matices de colores iban fundiéndose en el manto nocturno.

La gente seguía su curso con normalidad, como en cualquier gran ciudad, siempre en movimiento, siempre de prisa, como si el hecho de detenerse fuera hacer que toda la vida se alterara. Esas eran las pequeñas singularidades de la vida que hacían que Sasuke Uchiha se mantuviera entretenido.

A Sasuke no le gustaban muchas cosas, y sin embargo… detestaba muchas, tantas que resultaban ser una enorme lista si se pusiera a enumerarlas. Claro que no se pondría a perder el tiempo con algo semejante. Entre la universidad y el trabajo de medio tiempo… lo cierto es que a Sasuke le quedaba muy poco tiempo libre, y es así justo como lo prefería. Los grandes espacios hacían que se sintiera demasiado solo. Y aunque estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, no era algo agradable de pensar. Porque de un tiempo para acá, había estado sintiéndose demasiado extraño al respecto. Podría decir que contaba con los dedos de las manos a sus amigos, y le sobraban dedos. Ya saben, saber diferenciar entre compañeros de trabajo, de escuela y demás es una cosa bastante sencilla… más si se trata de una persona tan observadora como él.

Y aunque sus amigos estaban dispuestos a llevarlo a divertirse, también sabía que él muchas veces pasaba de esas noches de copas y de bailes, prefería retirarse a su pequeño departamento a meditar el día, hacer los montones de tareas que dejaban en la universidad y sobre todo… a poner su mundo en orden. Porque últimamente, sus pensamientos ponían todo lo que el acostumbraba a pensar de cabeza, como si todo el tiempo invertido en convencerse diariamente de que su soledad era la manera más viable y cómoda de llevar su vida se esfumara en cuestión de segundos. Segundos de una hora exacta que él conocía bastante bien.

Abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada azabache hacia el reloj que colgaba en la pared, eran las ocho treinta de la noche con exactitud y la campanilla de la puerta sonó mientras esta se abría y dejaba entrar una silueta que él conocía muy bien. Sus ojos inconscientemente se giraron para buscarla y una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en sus labios más por inercia que por gusto. Porque sabía con exactitud lo que sucedería a continuación.

El pelinegro observó a una joven mujer de largos cabellos azabaches que en la luz mostraban un toque de azul. La chica avanzó a una mesa al fondo del pasillo, junto al ventanal y se sentó. Sus ojos azabaches siguieron su fisonomía como si quisiera atravesarla, como si quisiera sumergirse dentro suyo y a la vez conocer todos sus secretos, quería penetrarla hasta lo más recóndito de su interior y desbaratarla. Aun sabiendo el motivo por el cual ella estaba ahí. Ese motivo tenía nombre y apellido, y para bien o para mal… últimamente ya no sabía que pensar, no era el suyo.

El motivo de que aquella muchacha entrara a la misma hora todos los días desde hacía meses, cuando él y su amigo comenzaron a trabajar en esa cafetería era justamente eso… su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki.

El rubio de ojos azules salió de la pequeña cocina y se estiró, aproximándose hacia el moreno con una sonrisa gatuna.

—Teme, te toca atender…— exclamó con sorna mientras levantaba sus cejas a manera de insinuación.

Y ese era el hecho. Sasuke Uchiha era bastante atractivo, él lo sabía, todo el mundo lo sabía, y tenía muchas admiradoras que se desvivían porque el chico simplemente las saludara, y sin embargo, la estupidez de su amigo era tan grande, que ni siquiera había reparado que aquella chica no estaba ahí para verlo, y que siempre tenía la mala suerte de ser él y no el rubio quien la atendiera. Naruto había pensado al verla ahí cada noche, expectante, que era una fan de Sasuke, por lo que se mofaba del moreno, y lo enviaba siempre a él a atenderla, con la intención de molestarle.

Al principio Sasuke sospechó que su amigo pudiera tener razón, incluso Karin se había pegado a una de las sillas durante semanas, al igual que muchas otras, con tal de que Sasuke le tomara la orden. Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo… el pelinegro se dio cuenta que los extraños ojos opalinos de aquella mujer no seguían su silueta, que la atención de ella estaba dirigida a alguien más, al rubio ciertamente… que incluso se sonrojaba y parecía perder el control cuando Naruto avanzaba por el pasillo al atender alguna de las mesas cercanas a la suya. La chica era bastante fácil de leer, demasiado para él, que era un buen lector de personas… era lo que él llamaba, un libro abierto.

Sasuke se detuvo frente a ella, colocándose a propósito frente a ella para tapar el fondo de la cafetería donde Naruto esperaba y observaba con gesto malicioso.

—Buenas noches… — exclamó con su voz tan fría y clara, mientras sacaba una pequeña libretilla de notas donde tomaba las órdenes y una pluma de su mandil.

—Etto…— la chica levantó la mirada al notar la presencia del chico que la sacó de su ensimismamiento, encontrándose con aquella mirada tan severa que la hizo estremecerse. Aquel chico tenía unos ojos negros como el abismo, carentes de luz alguna.

— ¿Va a tomar lo mismo de siempre? — preguntó el al observar como ella se removía en su asiento, nerviosa y completamente ajena de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, completamente ajena a él. Apretó los dientes.

—S-sí…— meneó la cabeza ella en un gesto y bajó la mirada, haciendo que su flequillo opacara el sonrojo creciente que se apoderaba de su rostro. Era cierto que estaba avergonzada, y ni siquiera tenía motivo alguno. O quizá lo tenía. Porque aquel chico la observaba tan detenidamente, como si la juzgara por sus actos, como si la sentenciara por venir y sentarse en el mismo lugar todos los días. Le aterraba saber que él, el mejor amigo del muchacho que la hacía suspirar… supiera de sus sentimientos para con el rubio.

Sasuke se giró sobre sus talones, un tanto cabreado. Le molestaba la actitud de aquella mujer, le molestaba que se sonrojara y que bajara la mirada, que no se la sostuviera ni un par de segundos, que no fuera capaz de hablar correctamente y sobre todo, que hubiera pasado tantos meses sin poder declararse al estúpido de su amigo. Que dejara las cosas comenzadas y también que tomara helado de vainilla todos los días. Era estúpida, una mujer insufrible.

—Mira que la has contrariado, con tu sola presencia… me supongo, bien hecho teme… eres el rey de la seducción. — se burló Naruto con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios, levantando ambos pulgares a manera de aprobación. — Deberías pensarlo Sasuke, la chica está buena.

—Jhm…— bufó el aludido mientras dejaba la nota en la ventanilla de la cocina donde prepararían su orden, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. No tenía ganas de soportar las palabras de su amigo, que como todas las noches… le daba sermones sobre su comportamiento tan frio con las chicas.

Sasuke no gustaba de jugar con ellas, ni de utilizarlas para pasar una buena noche, o un buen rato. Para eso tenía a sus amigos, para salir y distraerse allá cada venida de obispo, pero lo hacía a final de cuentas. Que no le interesara en lo más mínimo buscarse una novia no significaba que fuera anormal. Pero vamos, era Naruto con quien hablaba, el que se desvivía por que Sakura se fijara en él. Cosa que había logrado, ciertamente… la pelirosa que un tiempo atrás había estado completamente enamorada de él, había desistido y había preferido mantenerlo como amigo, y con el tiempo, había aceptado al rubio. Así que al fin Naruto tenía novia de la que presumir y se lo restregaba en la cara cada que podía, desde hace aproximadamente tres meses.

—Por cierto… hoy vamos a festejar tres meses— canturreó el de ojos azules con un intenso destello en la mirada. — Así que no podré caminar a casa contigo.

Sasuke tomó la copa con el helado y se giró nuevamente, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su amigo. Pocas veces se acompañaban al salir del trabajo desde que Naruto tenía que pasar a recoger a Sakura al hospital donde daba sus prácticas. Y lo cierto era que le importaba en lo más mínimo, le gustaba pasear en soledad, le daba un ameno tiempo consigo mismo y lo ponía a pensar para aclarar su cabeza. Pero claro, Naruto lo único que quería dejar en claro era el aniversario de meses y seguramente la noche de acción que tendría a consecuencia de ello, mientras que él… estaría solo revuelto entre las sábanas para cubrirse el frío que Octubre traía consigo.

—Aquí tienes — mencionó mientras dejaba la copa delante de la chica de manera un tanto brusca y la observó asentir.

—Gracias… — murmuró ella, demasiado bajo, pero perfectamente audible a los oídos de él.

Sasuke suspiró y se dio la vuelta una vez más.

Nueve menos diez minutos. El reloj continuaba con su lento tic tac mientras las manecillas se paseaban por los números, avanzando con lentitud, una lentitud mortal.

Naruto había salido temprano y los últimos clientes estaban por salir, incluida la chica, quien había pedido la cuenta y ahora tomaba su abrigo entre sus manos y se apresuraba hacia la puerta, no sin antes echar un vistazo hacia la barra, aparentemente buscando a alguien. Sasuke apretó los puños.

**XxXxXxXx**

Hinata salió del local y el aire frío azotó contra su cuerpo, había sido una tonta al no ponerse el abrigo dentro, pero estaba un tanto distraída, después de todo… había reunido el coraje suficiente para presentarse ese día con la poca determinación que sus amigas le habían brindado. Se apresuró a acomodarse en el abrigo, el mes estaba trayendo frentes fríos a pesar de que era Octubre, aún faltaba lo peor, venía el invierno y la gente comenzaba a prepararse para ello, al parecer las heladas de ese año serían mucho peor que todas las anteriores.

Intentó controlar su respiración llevándose ambas manos al pecho, lo había visto una vez más. Sonrió mientras un cálido sonrojo inundaba sus mejillas y sus ojos blancos se cerraban una vez más. Le había parecido raro no verlo antes de salir, pero no importaba… esperaría a que fueran pasadas las nueve, cuando todos los empleados salieran. Porque ese era el día, esta vez sí se atrevería al fin a acercarse a él, y por qué no… a mostrar sus sentimientos. Naruto era como un sol, desde que ambos habían asistido a la escuela primaria, fue una suerte completa para ella, desde entonces quedó encandilada por aquella brillante sonrisa y había pasado la adolescencia sin novio alguno, rechazando un par de chicos por mantenerse esperando a que él la notara. Sus amigas al fin, después de años de estarla convenciendo… la habían convencido de que era lo mejor hacerse notar, por eso es que había estado asistiendo como una acosadora a la cafetería una vez que se enteró que él trabajaba ahí. Para tomar el valor necesario para hablarle.

Para su mala suerte, siempre le tocaba que su mejor amigo la atendiera, aquella persona tan fría y tan seca, tan solo pensar en él le provocaba un enorme escalofrío. Pero hoy, las cosas marcharían diferentes. Porque iba a decirle a Naruto sus sentimientos.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y Sasuke sintió la brisa helada sobre su cara, cerró los ojos, para que sus mejillas se acostumbraran a aquel frío y dejaran de picarle como si fueran mosquitos. Cuando avanzó un par de pasos y los abrió se encontró una escena que no esperaba ni en un millón de años. Ahí estaba ella, la chica del helado de vainilla… que se balanceaba sobre sus pies y miraba en su dirección, esperanzada.

"Esto no puede estar pasando…" pensó, mientras dejó escapar un suspiro enorme, y se detenía por completo. Porque sabía muy bien lo que pasaba. La chica estaba esperando que salieran… sí… pero no que saliera él precisamente, si no el idiota que se había marchado hacía quince minutos. ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Acaso ella al fin pensaba hablarle? ¿Pensaba confesarse? Estaba demente. Era un estúpida al igual que él. Naruto no le correspondería por nada del mundo. El rubio siempre había estado enamorado de Sakura, y eso no había cambiado ni con la confesión de un par de chicas antes. Así que esa chica, por muy buen cuerpo que tuviera, no haría ninguna diferencia… y ahora menos, una vez que Naruto estaba feliz de la vida con su enamorada. No tenía oportunidad alguna.

Comenzó a avanzar lentamente, pero algo en su interior hizo que sus pies se detuvieran justo frente a la chica en lugar de seguir de largo. Se había parado y no había marcha atrás, sentía… ¿qué era lo que sentía? Era raro que sintiera pena por alguien, y la desgracia ajena le importaba muy poco, o más bien nada. Tampoco era que quisiera de alguna manera excusar el comportamiento de su amigo, pero no tenía remedio. Estaba delirando y en su delirio su instinto había actuado sin preguntarle a su cerebro qué hacer. Bufó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó cortante, sin poder evitarlo, mientras las tripas se le revolvían. Sabía muy bien que era lo que ella estaba haciendo ahí, y aunque no quería escucharlo. Tenía que preguntarlo.

—Etto…— agachó la mirada, estaba completamente asombrada de verlo ahí frente a ella, un sonrojo creció en sus mejillas, y no por el frío, por la vergüenza… pero ¿qué hacía él frente a ella? ¿Dónde estaba Naruto?

—Si buscas a Naruto…— enunció él, tras un minuto sin respuesta alguna, se cansaba, se fastidiaba de ver como sus dedos se revolvían entre sí, completamente apenada, así que… por el bien de todos, por el bien de sus nervios… iba a ponerle fin a todo aquello— no está aquí… está donde Sakura, su novia.

Hinata levantó la vista, abriendo los ojos por completo. La sorpresa la golpeó y las palabras del pelinegro la abofetearon tan fuerte, que su pecho comenzó a apretujarse y sus ojos a llenarse de lágrimas. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Novia? Oh… qué estúpida había sido. Todos esos años esperando ser notada, todos esos meses esperando tener una oportunidad para hablarle de sus sentimientos y cuando los de él ya estaban entrelazados con alguien más. Sintió pena por ella misma, por la estupidez que había estado a punto de cometer, estaba llena de vergüenza con aquel chico. Que sabía sus sentimientos como si fuese transparente.

Sasuke cerró los ojos al instante en que ella agachaba la mirada, no quería observar como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Había sido cruel, se había comportado de una mala manera y no le parecía lo correcto, sorprendentemente se sentía culpable. Pese al monstruo que era, él… que no compadecía a nadie, sintió que sus palabras habían actuado como cuchillos… enterrándose en la piel de la chica, rasgándola con fuerza, con precisión. Bien sabía que no era de su incumbencia y sin embargo… algo, ahí en sus adentros se removió.

—Te acompañaré a casa, Hyuuga — murmuró en voz baja al tiempo que abría los ojos, adelantando una mano para tomar la suya.

Hinata reaccionó a tiempo y retrajo su mano, dando un paso hacia atrás. No sabía si podría contenerse ante tanta humillación, las lágrimas le picaban los ojos y no quería que aquel chico la viera llorar, no quería que se mofara de su suerte y de su actitud. Negó inmediatamente con un esto, no podía dejar que la acompañara cuando sentía tanta lástima por ella.

Sasuke apretó ambas manos, cerrando los puños y respirando con profundidad, le había molestado aquel impulso suyo, pero lo hacía rabiar el rechazo que ella había generado hacia su persona, como si tuviera alguna enfermedad y no quisiese tocarlo. Quiso reprenderse a sí mismo por esos absurdos pensamientos, pensando que alejarse era lo mejor. Y sin embargo… ahí estaba, plantado sobre el piso como si la gravedad lo atrajera a ese lugar y lo dejara completamente inmóvil.

—Maldición…— murmuró por lo bajo, mientras sus ojos negros se posaron nuevamente en ella, y en un berrinche adelantó una vez más su mano, y con firmeza pescó la suya.

Sasuke la sujetó con fuerza, sus dedos se apretaron bajo los suyos y la atrajo hacia él en un movimiento brusco y rudo. Hinata se estrelló contra su pecho y completamente azorada pretendió retroceder sin éxito alguno, los fuertes brazos del Uchiha la rodeaban como serpientes, y la apresaban contra su fisonomía.

—Por favor… — exclamó ella con voz ahogada, a manera de súplica… para que la soltara.

—Ven conmigo…— murmuró él, contraatacando. No le gustaba que lo desobedecieran, mucho menos cuando él sabía tenía la razón. La chica no se encontraba en el mejor estado para volver sola a casa, y esa era una ciudad después de todo, los peligros eran altos todo el tiempo.

Se sorprendió de las excusas baratas que se imponía en su cabeza, y una sonrisa burlona se mofó de él en sus pensamientos "Claro… los peligros, y tú eres todo un caballero" escuchó en sus adentros y él, arrugó la nariz. Atacó de nuevo. "Por supuesto que soy un caballero".

Se separó de ella y comenzó a caminar sin soltarle de la mano, apretándola y sintiendo su calor, sabía que ella iba cabizbaja y sin ánimo alguno, pero no le importó. Levantó la cabeza, se tragó el orgullo, y avanzó a paso rápido por la banqueta.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Se removió entre las sábanas. No podía dormir. Hacía semanas que le daba vueltas al asunto. Hacía semanas que la Hyuuga había interrumpido su cotidianidad, había dejado de asistir a la cafetería desde aquella noche. La había arrastrado hasta su casa, prácticamente. Le había dado unas palmadas de consuelo en el hombro y sin saber por qué… se había disculpado. Incluso había tenido el descaro de anotar su número de teléfono en un papel, por si necesitaba algo.

Frunció el ceño, le costaba entender por qué había hecho semejante estupidez… bueno no. Si era completamente honesto, comprendía perfectamente. Si era sincero, si indagaba en la profundidad de su complejo ser, encontraría la respuesta.

A él, Sasuke Uchiha, habían muchas cosas que le disgustaban, y eran contadas las que disfrutaba, eran realmente escasas aquellas que le gustaban. Y sin embargo, semanas atrás, antes del incidente, había estado lavándose la cabeza para convencerse de que todo estaba bien. Porque cada que la campanilla sonaba a las ocho treinta, su mundo se iba patas arriba, y su pulso se aceleraba cuando sus ojos azabaches seguían aquella silueta femenina. Se había sorprendido esperando con ansias la hora, el momento exacto en que sus ojos se encontraran con los suyos. Y le cabreaba, lo ponía de muy mal humor saber que ella no estaba ahí por él. Que justamente ella pasara de él… y que todas sus atenciones eran para alguien más. Por eso apretaba los dientes y los puños cada que la atendía, porque la sacaba de su mundo feliz donde seguramente ella era una princesa y Naruto su príncipe azul. No él. Maldito Naruto. Mil veces maldito.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y la apretó con fuerza, se revolvió sus cabellos y soltó un bufido que más bien parecía un quejido. Estaba harto de su ausencia, y de los comentarios tontos que Naruto le había hecho los días siguientes, sobre que seguramente había perdido otra admiradora.

Bah. Tonterías.

Y sin embargo, en noches frías como aquella, a pesar de que tenía que madrugar a la universidad, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Porque no podía conciliar el sueño. Porque hasta en sus sueños la chica volvía a aparecer. No lo dejaba en paz. Y quería golpear al mundo porque el maldito teléfono no había sonado ni una sola vez.

Frustrado, dio vueltas en la cama. Sería una larga noche.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"_Gracias."_

Hinata Hyuuga observó la pantalla del teléfono antes de salir del área de mensajes. Lo hizo una vez más, dejando el texto a modo de borrador.

Era una completa cobarde. Había reunido el valor para escribir aquella palabra hacía semanas y sin embargo, no se atrevía a presionar el botón de Enviar. Sufría insomnio en las noches por la indecisión y sus amigas Temari y Tenten la habían reprendido a morir por las largas ojeras que algunas veces se asomaban bajo sus ojos. Le habían consolado y le habían hecho ver que no estaba nada mal que ella fuera agradecida, que simplemente enviara un mensaje de texto al moreno para agradecerle el hecho de haberle sacado de su mundo de los sueños. Que la hubiese traído a la realidad y que la hubiese acompañado hasta su casa en el estado tan deplorable en el que se había encontrado.

La había pasado bastante mal, pero finalmente había aceptado después de unas cuantas semanas… que Naruto no estaba al alcance de sus manos, que no podría abrazarlo y que no era para ella. Había llorado, había pataleado, se le había desgarrado el pecho y aún seguía viva. Eso era lo importante, seguía viva, respiraba y día a día pasaba las horas llenándose de nada. Sus amigas no la habían dejado sola, la habían apoyado hasta ese momento y sabía que seguirían haciéndolo, pero que él… fuera cual fuera su motivo, la hubiese ayudado. Eso era algo por lo cual debía estar agradecida. Ya de perdida no hizo la escena de su vida, fue mejor así.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza mientras se llevaba un pedazo de Sándwich a la boca.

—Te juro Hinata, que aunque seas mi amiga… un día voy a estallar si no mandas ese maldito mensaje — su mejor amiga, Temari… la observaba con ojos afilados, entrecerrados y frunciendo el ceño, con una mueca bastante desagradable.

—Temari tiene razón Hina, deberías salir de eso y dejar todo atrás— continuó Tenten mientras sacaba sus palillos para ponerse a comer.

—Es que…— agachó la mirada la Hyuuga sin saber muy bien cómo expresar todo el revoltijo que tenía en su interior.

—No creo que piense que lo acosas… si eso es lo que temes — atacó tenten, esperando que su amiga se decidiera.

—De hecho… por algo te dio su bendito número… ¿No crees? — murmuró la rubia mientras daba un sorbo a su sopa.

—A lo mejor espera que le agradezcas… o algo— sonrió Tenten mientras le observaba.

—Ahora que lo pienso…— Hinata se detuvo con todo y bocado en plena boca, se apresuró a pasarlo y se irguió en la silla — es e-extraño que alguien como Sasuke U-uchiha recordara mi n-nombre…

Tartamudeó. Como siempre que algo que la hacía ponerse nerviosa, y bueno… ciertamente el peso del nombre del chico más popular de la primaria y secundaria la hacía sentir extraña. Lo cierto es que no se había percatado de eso, él la había distinguido, se había acordado de su nombre y quizá por eso la había ayudado, aparte de que seguramente sentía lástima por ella. Chica tan ilusa. Sonrió con timidez, y entonces recordó el momento en el que él ponía en sus manos aquel papel con su número telefónico. "Cualquier cosa… llámame" esas habían sido sus palabras exactas. Era verdad, él le había dado su número, y de alguna manera… incluso le había dado su permiso para llamarlo, para acudir a él. Y ella no se atrevía a mandarle un simple mensaje de texto.

Pero… se sentía extraña al saber tal cosa, al tener su permiso y al escuchar en su cabeza la manera en que él había pronunciado su apellido. ¿Cómo era posible que Sasuke Uchiha se acordara de ella? Aparte de atenderla en el café… nunca había hablado con él, y bueno… lo cierto es que tampoco le había puesto la atención necesaria.

Suspiró, su cabeza era un lío, pero las chicas tenían razón. Debía ponerle punto final a aquella historia.

Sin más, Hinata se llenó de valor, tomó entre sus manos el teléfono y se dirigió apresurada a la sección de mensajes. No debía perder el tiempo, y tampoco ponerse a pensar en el asunto. Tenía que terminar con aquello cuanto antes. Fue así como su albino dedo al fin presionó la tecla Enviar.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Clic.

Escuchó el sonido del móvil y se dispuso a sacarlo de su bolso sin dejar de avanzar entre la multitud. Las clases habían terminado y él se dirigía ahora a su trabajo, siguiendo la misma rutina de siempre.

Observó la pantalla que marcaba un mensaje nuevo de un número desconocido y frunció el ceño, no tardó en deslizar el dedo por la pantalla táctil abriéndolo de una buena vez.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron más de lo común y sin pensárselo dos veces se detuvo por completo delante de la entrada del café.

"_Gracias_" rezaba el mensaje. Una simple palabra, ni una más… ni un nombre, nada. Pero perfectamente él sabía de quien se trataba.

Sus ojos seguían fijos en la pantalla y sin pensarlo una sonrisa ladina se apoderó de sus labios. Se apresuró a guardar el número en sus contactos y suspiró. Quería ponerse a dar saltitos porque al fin la desgraciada chica se había atrevido a responderle, pero claro que eso no era propio de él… la gente podría observarlo. Y bueno, él tenía una reputación que mantener. Así que… simplemente guardó el contacto y se apresuró a abrir la aplicación de mensajería instantánea mejor conocida como WhatsApp y sin pensarlo dos veces la buscó entre sus contactos.

Bingo.

Sus ojos mostraron un destello de emoción al ver la foto de la chica, que aparecía con una tímida sonrisa al lado de dos muchachas más, que bien él suponía… serían sus amigas.

Seleccionó el contacto y se apresuró a Teclear.

"_Ven al café_"

Después de enviarlo se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se apresuró a entrar al local, donde un Naruto extrañado lo esperaba, observándolo con detenimiento.

—Estas actuando raro…— sentenció el rubio mientras que el Uchiha dejaba su bolsa de libros, su pesado abrigo y se disponía a ponerse el delantal.

—Estás delirando…— murmuró girándose hacia él para enfrentarlo.

— ¿A quién le mandas mensajes? — lo cuestionó el de los ojos azules con el ceño bien fruncido, muerto de curiosidad… porque Sasuke Uchiha no mensajeaba con nadie, mucho menos con una sonrisa bastante retorcida en los labios. Un escalofrío lo recorrió.

—No te incumbe— finalizó con sequedad mientras salía del pequeño cuarto donde guardaban sus cosas, directo al frente del café.

Naruto se acarició la barbilla, muy pensativo. Si bien Sasuke actuaba raro desde hacía más o menos un mes, no dejaba de sorprenderlo, parecía tener un aura maligna alrededor suyo, y no sabía si aquella sonrisa era algo bueno o malo. Por un lado su mejor amigo nunca sonreía… y por el otro, estaba impresionado y completamente convencido de que aquella sonrisa siniestra no podía ser algo bueno.

Sacudió la cabeza para espantar sus ideas y se puso el delantal, ya tendría tiempo para investigar después.

**XxXxXxXx**

Sus ojos blancos se abrieron desmesuradamente al observar la notificación de aquel número, proveniente de la aplicación de mensajería instantánea.

"_Ven al café_"

No sabía cómo interpretar eso, parecía una orden y bueno… ella no quería volver al café, porque no quería encontrarse con Naruto otra vez, no al menos hasta que sintiera que su corazón no volvería a partirse si lo llegara a ver. Y por otra… se suponía que las cosas terminarían con su mensaje. No que comenzaría otra especie de historia paralela o algo por el estilo. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía el Uchiha? ¿Acaso no aceptaba su agradecimiento? Realmente no entendía qué era lo que quería o porqué motivo quería que fuera al café. Pero con honestidad, tampoco quería descubrirlo.

"_Lo siento, estoy ocupada_." Mintió y se apresuró a mandar el mensaje. Era claro y conciso. No pensaba asistir. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Tenía tarea que terminar. Volvió su mirada hacia los libros y dejó el teléfono en la mesa. Había sido un día muy pesado. Estudiaba diseño y le habían dejado de tarea hacer unos bocetos para una marca imaginaria de un producto imaginario y realmente no se le ocurría nada. Tenía la mente en blanco.

Clic.

Escuchó el sonido proveniente del teléfono. Tenía una nueva notificación. Se mordió el labio y un cosquilleo se apoderó de su estómago. Seguramente era algo de Temari, alguna queja sobre la clase de dibujo que llevaban.

"_Pasa más tarde entonces…"_

¡Por dios! … ¿Pero qué se creía Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Que a fuerzas tenía que hacer un espacio en su apretada agenda para asistir a donde él quería solo porque lo decía? No. No tenía tiempo, tenía mucha tarea. Y… además, no quería.

"_Tengo mucha tarea."_ Se apresuró a teclear. Frunciendo el ceño.

"_Te ayudaré con eso_" la respuesta fue casi inmediata.

Hinata se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, lanzó el teléfono sobre los libros y el papel en blanco que tenía sobre la mesa, y siguió con el ceño fruncido. Se cruzó de brazos.

No sabía que pensar sobre todo eso. Tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza y realmente ninguna respuesta que pudiera satisfacer su curiosidad. Tampoco sabía cómo contrarrestar aquella respuesta inmediata. Sus ojos opalinos se fijaron sobre el reloj de la mesita de noche y observó la hora. Eran las seis treinta de la tarde, se suponía que Sasuke tendría que estar trabajando. No teniendo tiempo para responder mensajes. No sabía que en los trabajos les permitieran cargar el móvil. La atención al cliente era fundamental, y algo así podría distraerlo. Podrían regañarlo o incluso sancionarlo.

Se irguió por completo y tomó el teléfono entre sus manos.

"_Ocho treinta, te espero_."

Leyó el último mensaje, y parpadeó. Oh… aquello en definitiva era un orden. Y bueno, ella no pensaba seguir el juego. Por supuesto que no.

**XxXxXxXx**

Se recargó sobre la barra. En verdad había sido un día tedioso, los clientes escaseaban entre semana y bueno… ya estaba en un estado de desesperación.

¿Se estaba convirtiendo en una persona normal?

Sabía que Naruto había acechado a Sakura por mucho tiempo, como un vil acosador. Con flores, chocolates, canciones de amor y todas esas cursilerías ridículas de las que él pasaba. Obvio que él no pasaría por esas cosas. Y sin embargo, aunque hubiese aceptado entre sus noches de insomnio que Hinata Hyuuga le gustaba desde hacía un tiempo, por su aspecto, por sus sonrojos, o porque sí… de eso a voltear a ver el reloj constantemente y pasar pegado al móvil en espera de una respuesta que aparentemente no llegaría, era algo completamente distinto. Estaba comportándose como un estúpido, como un vil acosador y como un imbécil. Le molestaba eso, le molestaba que Naruto lo observara y lo estudiara como si hubiese contraído una enfermedad extraña, le molestaba que el maldito reloj no avanzara, que las manecillas pretendieran quedarse paradas tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar.

Le cabreaba y lo fastidiaba que la campanilla sonara en la puerta y que no fuera ella, que no llegara una notificación de respuesta, pero sobre todo… le abrumaba la posibilidad de que ella no se presentara.

¿Qué haría en ese caso?

Bien podía ir a su casa, y hablar con ella. Sabía dónde vivía. Negó en un gesto y se reprendió mentalmente. Sabía que era difícil para ella, que no quisiera volver a ese lugar estaba bien. Pero el necesitaba verla. Escuchar sus tartamudeos. Ver sus estúpidos sonrojos.

Estaba enfermo. Lo estaba.

Porque no había pensado que pudiera llegar a ese punto, a tal grado de sentirse desesperado, la costumbre de verla, de esperar la hora en la que ella entraría al local a diario, lo descolocaba que hacía cinco semanas ella se hubiera desconectado de su mundo. Lo jodía saber que le gustaba demasiado.

Era eso. Ninguna chica antes le había gustado tanto como ella. Y obviamente nunca se había atrevido a dar un paso así. Pero ahora lo había hecho y pues… no quedaba más que esperar, esperar seguramente a que lo mandaran al demonio. Muy, muy lejos.

Bufó, hastiado. Ojalá pudiera sacársela de la cabeza.

El tintineo de la campanilla lo descolocó, sus ojos se apresuraron a ver el reloj en la pared. Ocho treinta. Volvió su mirar a la silueta que estaba parada en la entrada de la cafetería. Su corazón dio un salto y se quedó completamente inmóvil.

Ahí estaba ella, tan puntual como siempre. Con un grueso abrigo que la cubría del frío potencial que hacía en las calles, con las mejillas coloreadas y sus largos cabellos destellando un azul único que la hacía lucir diferente. Ahí estaba, completamente inerte, sosteniéndole la mirada, como aturdida.

**XxXxXxXx**

Tomó asiento y bajó la mirada.

Estaba intentando convencerse por milésima vez que esa era la forma correcta de terminar con todo aquello. Era mejor que el mismo Sasuke Uchiha le respondiera sus preguntas, y así… poder pasar de página.

Sus pupilas blancas levantaron la vista y observaron al rubio tras la barra. Su corazón tambaleó, pero para su sorpresa, no se quebró como ella esperaba. Era extraño, creía que verlo la pondría al borde del abismo, completamente dispuesta a saltar. Y sin embargo, su mirada siguió de largo, con curiosidad en sus ojos hasta que finalmente, dieron con lo que quería.

—Buenas noches…— saludó el pelinegro que se había acercado a su mesa.

—Bu-buenas noches…— articuló como pudo antes de bajar la mirada. Su presencia era jodidamente imponente. Y ella era un conejillo que no encontraba un agujero donde meterse.

—Me alegra… que hayas venido— murmuró Sasuke sin quitarle la mirada de encima, y sin saber muy bien por donde comenzar ahora que la tenía enfrente. — Te… te recomiendo las crepas de queso con zarzamora, y un chocolate caliente…. — agregó, como quien no quiere la cosa… sin dejar de observar como sus mejillas se encendían y su fleco intentaba ocultarlo, esbozó una sonrisa ladina — seguramente te gustará, hace frío.

Hinata asintió sin dudarlo. Nunca se había detenido a ver el menú, de hecho… siempre había tomado helado de vainilla porque, la primera vez que entró al lugar, completamente azorada… había sido lo primero que sus ojos habían visto en el menú. De ahí en fuera, simplemente pedía lo mismo hasta que era el moreno el que inmediatamente preguntaba si quería lo mismo.

"Un cambio viene bien siempre" pensó ella, observándolo marcharse, levantó entonces la mirada y se mordió el labio, mientras sus dedos apretaban el mantel de la mesa con fuerza, como si con ese simple hecho sus nervios de punta fueran a tranquilizarse.

Minutos después Sasuke Uchiha volvió con un plato de crepas y una taza humeante de chocolate y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Lo que sorprendió a la chica y la hizo removerse en su lugar… fue lo acontecido a continuación.

Sasuke se sentó en la silla de enfrente.

— ¿Q-que ha-hace?

—Sentarme, estoy cansado. — respondió él… encogiéndose de hombros.

—P-pero van a r-reprenderlo— murmuró quedito ella, dirigiendo su mirada rápidamente a la barra y nuevamente al chico sentado delante suyo.

—No pasa nada, ya he salido— sentenció el pelinegro acomodándose en el respaldo de la silla mientras cruzaba los brazos. — ¿De qué va tu tarea?

Hinata se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

Recordaba las palabras del mensaje pero no creía que realmente el Uchiha pretendiera ayudarla con su tarea, era un poco absurdo puesto que ella estudiaba Diseño Gráfico mientras que él estudiaba Negocios Internacionales. No tenían nada en común, definitivamente.

Negó en un gesto y tomó la taza de chocolate en sus manos, soplando al contenido para enfriarlo un poco y no quemarse la lengua.

— ¿Q-qué es lo que… U-uchiha-san quiere de mí? — cuestionó de forma directa, mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre la taza de chocolate, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

Fue el turno de Sasuke para negar con la cabeza.

—Es demasiado pronto para responder eso…. — articuló y se enderezó para después poner ambas manos sobre la mesa.

Hinata le dio un sorbo a su taza de chocolate y se calentó un poco, mientras lo miraba asombrada.

— ¿P-por qué? — volvió a interrogarlo, quería respuestas… necesitaba respuestas.

—No quiero que huyas…— se sonrió un poco, sin dejar de observarla.

Sin comprender, la chica arrugó la frente sintiendo un poco de desesperación, al parecer el moreno no pretendía responder sus preguntas. Y eso la descolocaba. Francamente no lo entendía por más vueltas que le diera al asunto.

—Dame una oportunidad…— confesó el pelinegro, con voz queda y siseante — Vayamos despacio.

—No… no entiendo — murmuró ella mientras jugueteaba con sus manos, haciendo que sus dedos índice se estrellaran entre sí una y otra vez.

—Me gustas…— declaró Sasuke mientras cerraba los ojos. — Como mujer, quiero decir.

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, era la segunda vez que aquel moreno la sorprendía de tal manera. Su corazón se agitó dentro de su pecho, como si quisiera salir disparado hacia cualquier lugar. Y sus ojos se desviaron de los suyos en automático. ¿Era aquella una declaración de verdad? No podía ser posible, porque ni en sus más locos sueños Sasuke Uchiha se le declararía de aquella manera, o… simplemente la vería de esa forma. "Como mujer" pensó, recordando sus palabras mientras se llevó ambas manos al pecho, para intentar controlarse.

—Sé que… no es algo que esperaras… — volvió a hablar él, con soltura, como si estuviera completamente seguro de cada una de sus palabras — por eso, dame una oportunidad. No respondas hoy, ni mañana… o la semana que viene. Simplemente, nótame.

Un acalorado sonrojo se apoderó no solo de sus mejillas, si no de su rostro entero. Su pulso estaba acelerado y su cerebro no sabía si creer lo que estaba escuchando, estaba pidiendo una oportunidad para ser notado, así como ella anteriormente quería hacerse notar. ¿Es que acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco? Las bromas de ese tipo la desgarraban. La gente no debía ser tan mala.

—No d-debería b-bromear

—No es una broma — la interrumpió él, arrugando el ceño y suspirando después para controlarse, era raro que la chica lo pensara así, como un jugador de mujeres, cuando nunca había tenido un amorío, como ella.

Era cierto, él había llegado a salir con chicas, pero nunca jugaba con ellas, y mucho menos se enamoraba de ellas, no había tenido una novia oficial, y ahora ahí estaba. Pidiendo nada más que una oportunidad, porque la única chica que él consideraba era ella. Y ella creía que estaba de broma. No podía ser peor.

—El tiempo te dirá que no es una broma. — reafirmó su postura el Uchiha, y cerró los ojos, completamente esperanzado.

Había estado parado al lado del abismo por mucho tiempo, y ahora se había atrevido a saltar sin más remedio. Estaba loco, porque eso era… una completa y estúpida locura, nunca hubiese creído tiempo atrás que él, justamente él… se declararía de esa forma, que no podría esperar un segundo más para hacerle saber a una chica que aceleraba sus latidos, que su pulso estaba frenético y que sus noches se llenaban de sus pensamientos. Jamás le hubiera pasado por la cabeza pedir aunque fuera una oportunidad. Rogar si era necesario.

Era completamente absurdo. Y se avergonzaba de ello, pero había saltado y solo tenía dos opciones, que ella lo atrapara o azotar contra el piso.

"Así es el amor…" recordó aquellas palabras, escuchando la voz de su hermano Itachi en su cabeza, cuando hacía mucho tiempo habían tenido una conversación al respecto. Su hermano mayor había jurado que algún día caería en la redes del amor, que era completamente normal que algún día una chica le gustara, quisiera conocerla, tocarla, besarla y quererla. Sin embargo Sasuke había bufado como toro y se había mofado de las cosas absurdas que su hermano decía.

Ahora se tragaba sus palabras. Ahora estaba ahí, recordando aquellas palabras que tan bien le venían en ese momento. Como con suelo, como fuera.

**XxXxXx**

Naruto Uzumaki sabía a la perfección que su mejor amigo estaba en calidad de enfermo. Estaba enfermo de enamoramiento.

Lo peor del caso vino a su cabeza en forma de confirmación cuando el aludido se sentó en la misma mesa que la chica extraña de ojos opalinos. Sabía que ella era una fan del teme, pero… de ahí a que él hubiese podido enamorarse de ella había un abismo enorme. Lo mataba la curiosidad. Quería acercarse y lo peor del asunto es que no había clientes para tener un pretexto y acercarse a escuchar. Sabía que ese malnacido no le diría ni una palabra si lo interrogaba. Ya lo había hecho en la tarde y semanas atrás, cuando había notado que la chica dejó de asistir, sin éxito alguno.

Así que, cuando Sasuke pagó la cuenta y ambos salieron por la puerta, echándose encima los abrigos y sin mirar atrás, su corazón se aceleró. Seguramente Sasuke entraría en acción esa noche. Y se alegraba mucho por él, siempre en solitario… siempre como un viejillo rabioso, juzgando las acciones de los demás como si él fuera la perfección andando.

Definitivamente Sakura tenía que saber sobre esto.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Era Diciembre y las luces en los ventanales de las tiendas de la ciudad tintineaban con bellos colores, al igual que las series de luces que parpadeaban sobre las copas de los árboles.

A Hinata le encantaba el invierno, era su estación favorita del año pese a que hiciera un frío de los mil demonios, ella sabía que con un buen chocolate caliente, un pesado abrigo, guantes y bufanda el asunto podía solucionarse. Pero la emoción de las festividades de fin de año, así como la decoración en los escaparates y en las calles… esas eran divinas de observar. Le encantaban, la hacían sentir feliz.

Se detuvo cuando observó su silueta avanzar con paso presuroso hacia ella. El pelinegro venía a toda prisa, frotando sus manos enfrente para entrar en calor. Y bueno, no lo culpaba… estaba prácticamente helando.

—Hinata…— murmuró haciendo que de su boca saliera aquel distinguido humo de su aliento que chocaba contra las corrientes de aire frío.

Tenía las mejillas coloradas como las de ella, y sus ojos no se despegaban de los suyos. Esta radiante, como siempre ella se robaba su atención, y poco le importaba la gente que pasara, y el ruido de los autos, o las luces que colgaban de los árboles por ser temporada navideña. Ella tenía un brillo propio y él, como un animalillo encandilado avanzaba hacia ella sin ver nada más que eso.

—S-sasuke-kun— mencionó ella, mientras él tomaba sus manos entre las suyas y las brotaba aunque trajera guantes puestos, para brindarle un poco de calor.

—Deberíamos ir a un lugar tibio— sentenció él, aún con sus manos entre las suyas, llevándolas a la altura de su rostro, para depositar un pequeño beso sobre la punta de lo que serían sus dedos de no ser por los guantes que llevaba.

Hinata negó en un gesto y se liberó del agarre, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad.

Sasuke Uchiha siempre la impresionaba, siempre la hacía sentir extraña, como si la tierra temblara bajo sus pies, que fallaban de vez en cuando, cuando se le acercaba repentinamente. También era capaz de que su corazón brincara de emoción cada vez que escuchaba su móvil sonar por una notificación. Cada vez que leía un mensaje suyo en plena madrugada, o cuando llegaba a la cafetería y sus ojos opalinos hacían contacto con los suyos, justo a las ocho treinta de la noche.

Hinata se había acostumbrado a su presencia e incluso tartamudeaba menos ahora que entraba en confianza, sus sonrojos iban en aumento y su corazón parecía querer salir corriendo de alegría cada que lo veía. Era emocionante cada mirada de soslayo en la que era sorprendida y la derretía que la dejara caminar colgada de su brazo, como en las películas de antaño que tanto amaba.

Sasuke había sido sincero con ella, y a final de cuentas había sido notado, aunque ella aún no se había atrevido a dar una respuesta, sabía… que todo el tiempo que pasaba con él, era un momento feliz. Y que cada segundo de su ausencia añoraba verlo nuevamente. Se sentía tonta, pero nunca antes sentirse así de boba había sido tan emocionante. Porque sabía, que aquel chico era completamente sincero y esperaba por ella, porque no la presionaba y lo único que quería era tiempo. Tiempo para estar con ella.

Hinata suspiró sin remedio, su corazón se lo pedía a gritos. Y ella no quería cometer el mismo error dos veces. Había aprendido que la vida le había hecho una mala jugada, que había sufrido y que de eso se trataba todo el asunto, pero las heridas sanaban, cicatrizaban y el corazón se abría nuevamente, como las flores cuando el pesado invierno termina. Y así, en pleno invierno, era justamente como ella se sentía. Floreciendo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y se acercó a ella, dando un paso para acortar la pequeña distancia que había entre ambos, era la primera vez que se acercaba tanto, pero había algo en su interior que le decía que estaba bien hacerlo. Que quizá era el momento de arriesgarse.

Rozó su nariz con la suya, y la sintió helada, sonrió y sus ojos azabaches se abrieron para observar detalladamente la belleza de aquella mujer, sus mejillas rojas y sus labios carnosos, apetecibles, sus ojos llenos de una luz de la que los suyos carecían y su piel tersa, suave y albina. Sus largos cabellos enmarcaban su rostro para completar el cuadro. Su nariz hizo contacto nuevamente con la de ella.

Era el paraíso.

Cerró los ojos y cortó la distancia nuevamente, ladeando su cabeza un poco para estrellar sus labios contra los suyos y rozarlos con lentitud, pausadamente para degustarlos… desde hacía meses atrás, siempre había querido saber qué se sentía tener sus labios sobre los suyos, quería degustarlos con libertad, morderlos como ahora lo hacía.

Y al hacerlo la escuchó suspirar mientras su boca se abría lentamente y él, aprovechaba para besarla más acaloradamente, sus manos la apretujaron contra él y ella se dejó hacer, siguiendo el ritmo que él le marcaba y disfrutando al máximo de aquella sensación que la hacía estremecer. Él adentro su lengua en su cavidad y masajeó su lengua con la suya, comenzando una guerra campal por el territorio, proclamándose su dueño. Estaba en su boca como siempre había querido y la quería únicamente para él, quería ser el amo y señor de aquella cavidad, de aquellos labios tan sensuales que lo hacían encenderse cada vez que los veía.

Gimió por lo bajo y disminuyó el ritmo, sin dejar de apretujarla contra él, con una necesidad inmensa de tenerla más cerca, de fundirse con ella y ser uno solo, de que su calor alcanzara sus huesos y lo rodeara con él.

Se separaron en silencio, ella completamente azorada y sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación abrió los ojos. Y sonrió al ver su rostro tan próximo al suyo, sintiendo el latir desbocado de su corazón, compartiendo su espacio personal invadido por él, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Lo único que quería era volver a probar de sus labios la miel del amor que le ponía la piel de gallina.

Sintió entonces en su mejilla un copo de nieve acomodarse, y ambos desviaron la visa hacia el cielo completamente nublado que comenzaba a dejar caer miles de diminutos copos albinos que se acomodaban donde primero caían, haciendo un espectáculo visual digno de cualquier ser humano. Hinata sonrió y su corazón se aceleró más si es que eso era posible. Estaba frenética de emoción, porque todo a su alrededor era simplemente perfecto. Y ella, que no creía en la perfección se cuestionó sus creencias.

Porque quizá con Sasuke Uchiha todo era así, perfecto.

Sasuke sonrió con sinceridad, una sonrisa genuina como en mucho tiempo en su rostro no se había visto, sus ojos veían hermosura a su alrededor, y sus brazos atrajeron más a la Hyuuga si es que era posible, estaba radiante. Las luces brillaban en la ciudad, la gente seguía su curso en las aceras, en sus trabajos, en sus vidas y él… que gustaba de tan pocas cosas, decidió que besar a Hinata era sin duda alguna el número uno en su lista, al menos… hasta el momento. Y agradecía al maldito reloj, y la puntualidad de aquella chica… por asistir siempre a la cafetería, a las ocho treinta.

.

.

.

**No****tas:**

¡Hola!

Ahhh... hacía muchísimo tiempo que no escribía un SasuHina, de hecho tengo mucho sin escribir, con excepción de esos intentos de One-Shots de Norte y Sur y TVD que tengo por ahí. Pero un SasuHina no, en mucho, mucho tiempo. Y lo cierto es que estoy completamente sorprendida de que este One-Shot tenga mas de _**OCHO MIL palabras**_. nunca jamás en la vida pensé escribir algo tan largo, me duelen las sentaderas y eso que me he levantado a dar vueltas por ratos. Pero no quería que la idea se distorsionara y se fuera porque como dije... tenía mucho sin inspirarme para el SasuHina.

Así que, de todo corazón espero que sea de su agrado, a mis lectores... una ENORME disculpa por mi ausencia, duré meses queriendo escribir/continuar algo pero estaba en blanco, y yo espero escribir más seguido. Oh, espero aún contar con su apoyo.

Así que bueno... En verdad deseo saber su opinión, ¿_**Qué les ha parecido?**_ Si quieren lancen jitomates, _**pero dejen un Review, en verdad que me haría muy feliz saber su opinión** _:(

Un abrazo a todos en la distancia y muchas gracias por leer.

_**Ary.**_


End file.
